mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 803 - The Mole People
:This article is about Episode 803. For the Mads' Mole People assistants, see Gerry and Sylvia. The Movie Synopsis A narration by Dr. Frank Baxter, an English professor at the University of Southern California, explains the premise of the film and its basis in reality. He briefly discusses the hollow earth theories of John Symmes and Cyrus Teed among others, and says that the movie is a fictionalized representation of this unorthodox point of view. Archaeologists Dr. Roger Bentley and Dr. Jud Bellamin stumble upon a race of Sumerian albinos living deep under the Earth. They keep mutant humanoid mole men as their slaves to harvest mushrooms, their primary food source, since they can grow without sunlight. The Sumerian albinos' ancestors moved into the subterranean after the cataclysmic floods in ancient Mesopotamia. Whenever their population increases, they sacrifice old people to the Eye of Ishtar, which is really natural light coming from the surface. These people have lived underground for so long that they are weakened by bright light which the archaeologists brought in the form of a flashlight. However, there is one girl named Adad who has natural Caucasian skin who is disdained by the others since she has the "mark ofdarkness." They believe the men are messengers of Ishtar, their goddess. When one of the archaeologists is killed by a mole person, Elinu, the High Priest, realizes they are not gods. He orders their capture and takes the flashlight to control the Mole People, not knowing it is depleted. The archaeologists are then sent to the Eye just as the Mole People rebel. Adad goes to the Eye only to realize its true nature and that the men had survived. They then leave for the surface. Unfortunately, Adad dies after reaching the surface, when an earthquake causes a column to fall over and crush her.. http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/mole_people/ Information *The original ending had Bentley and Adal blithely strolling away together, headed for wedded bliss. The studio insisted that a new ending be shot two weeks after filming was completed because they were reluctant to imply an interracial relationship (as Adal was a Sumerian). *The intro by Dr. Frank Baxter was intended to lend some semblance of credibility to the movie. Take note that this man was an English professor. *The 1st host segment features the first of several instances where Crow falls from a great height. *This film stars three repeat offenders from a previous film. John Agar and Nestor Paiva were also seen in Revenge of the Creature. Hugh Beaumont had appeared with Agar and Cesar Romero in Lost Continent. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Crow’s kooky novelty eyes make him a “Space Child” Segment One: Space Child Crow is overthrown. Bobo suffers through the 32nd Annual Lawgiver Daze, Tom offers baked goods and Crow takes a fall from his mile-high pie Segment Two: Mike pretends to be the goofy gesture professor calling on the Hexfield. Crow and Tom won’t allow it Segment Three: Tom tries and fails to play the guitar and sing a ballad about what he’s been up to for the past five hundered years or so Segment Four: Crow the archeologist, searching for evidence of a previous Crow, has a breakthrough, and suddenly remembers Mike Segment Five: Crow believes there’s life beneath the floorboards of the SOL . . . and he’s right. On Earth, the Lawgiver is presented with a hunky gift - Minnesota Vikings running back Robert Smith Stinger: Nestor Paiva reaches his limit Quotes & References *''"It's a jump to the left."'' ''A reference to the song The Time Warp, in which one chorus presents the instructions to the dance given by the Criminologist in his office at his desk. *"Oh, these are the people who make that nice Mexican sauce!"'' Molé sauce (or simply molé --- "molé sauce" is redundant) is a concoction made from peppers, spices, and unsweetened chocolate. Molé comes in a myriad of varieties. *''"Mike, I don't love you anymore because the mountains are crumbling mumbled: 'into the sea'?"'' Could be a reference to the Led Zeppelin song "Thank You" ("If the mountains should crumble to the sea, there would still be you and me.") which in itself is probably a reference to the Ben E. King song "Stand By Me" which also talks of mountains crumbling into the seas. *''"Oh, Pilate's favorite! What I wouldn't give to be spat upon!"'' Paraphrase of "Ohh! What wouldn't I give to be spat at in the face! I sometimes hang awake at night dreaming of being spat at in the face." from Monty Python's Life of Brian . *"Earthquake, shut up already, damn!" A parody of the song "Housequake " from Prince's 1987 album Sign 'O' the Times. *''"It's baby Jessica! She's digging her own way out!"'' A reference to Jessica McClure , a toddler who was trapped in a well in Midland, TX on Oct. 14, 1987. *''"Thank you, Hannah Arendt."'' Hannah Arendt was a political philosopher who books were largely concerned with totalinarianism. She is chiefly remembered for her coverage of the trial of Adolf Eichmann for war crimes, during which she coined the phrase "the banality of evil". Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Movies directed by Jim Mallon Category:Unrated movies